This invention relates to fluidized bed combustion, and more particularly to a fluidized bed combustion apparatus uniquely constructed to combust poor quality solid particulate fuel on a generally continuous basis, with concomitant removal of hot noncombustible substances.
Present technology has produced fluidized bed combustion apparatuses of many forms and features.
Combustion of poor quality fuels such as coal having about fifty percent or so of noncombustibles is, however, particularly bothersome because of the rapid accumulation of noncombustible debris in the apparatus. Yet use of such fuels for energy production would be particularly advantageous.